LAPD Case 1653-B
by madamkrosis
Summary: Destiel Cop!Cas gets pulled into Dean's life when a witch has been terrorizing a city and she hits the hunter with a spell that forces him to either have sex with someone within an hour or he dies. Many hard choices are made later when the witches victim integrates into his life as a hunter. Based on the nsfw photo from Tumblrs thefriendlypigeon. Rated M for graphic sex
1. Chapter 1

AN- I rewrote this because I felt it was a bit stiff originally and I couldn't get into the flow. This is written from a picture from Tumblr's thefriendlypigeon. Be forewarned, the picture is nsfw and I do have permission from the artist the write this story based on it.

Standing in front of the break room sink Castiel watched his cold coffee slip down the drain. He was utterly exhausted. Several reports from his higher ups have been slammed on his desk one after another. It had been tied to the same case that had him baffled for months.

 _5 female victims,_

 _All ages between 19-33_

 _All victims found D.O.A. with the following physical markings-_

 _Bleeding eyes_

 _Blistered skin_

 _Self inflicted scratch marks on epidermis_

The officer rubbed a hand down his haggard face and reached for a pot of coffee that was made sometime earlier in his shift. He'd been here only a few hours, but it already felt like a lifetime. He could almost swear he didn't have a five o'clock shadow this morning. God give him strength if this case wouldn't be solved within the month. He was about ready to kill someone himself. It wasn't long until he made his way to his overflowing desk. Castiel let his mind wander along with the idle chatter and ringing phones all around him. He stared casually at the evidence box that Gabriel had left for him. Nothing about this case made sense to him. All that was left were bloody clothes and a leather, drawstring pouch that the evidence team marked 'wiccan trash'. Cas reached into the box and pulled out the pouch. The clink of ash and rabbit bones made him wonder what kind of person the killer was. Religious or nuts by the detail of the star….pennacal…pentagram? Whatever it was, etched into the leather. He somehow felt this pouch could be important to the case.

Hey, Cassie." Gabriel sing songed his way to Castiel's desk, "Did you see the two hotties hitting up Michael for details for your case?"

The dark haired man jerked his body toward his friend in shock. What?! Hot coffee sloshed down Cas' arm. Had word gotten out? It was only a matter of time before some reporters made their way here and made some bogus story about a 'serial killer'. He didn't need this. A story like that could scare away the killer to a new hunting ground and he'd be forced to scrap the case until a new jurisdiction picked it up. He absolutely hated leaving cases open or unfinished because someone screwed up.

"I need a break," Castiel grumbled.

Ignoring his friend who had magically procured a piece of candy from his pocket, Cas pulled on his tan coat over his uniform and stepped away from his desk.

"Ooh, we got a badass here," Gabe mocked around his cherry sucker.

The other man rolled his eyes and briskly made his way to the front of the station. With any luck, he could make it out of here for lunch without being seen. He didn't see any camera's or scantily clad news girls floating around to make his life a nightmare so perhaps luck was on his side today?

"Officer Novak, a moment of your time."

Crap. Cas turned toward his Department head. Michael looked unimpressed as ever. Standing near him were two Agent's in matching black suits. FBI maybe? One was giant and lanky, long brunette hair hanging loosely around his face. He had the kind of eyes that Castiel would consider sincere and could easily play 'good cop' at a moment's notice. The other man was a bit shorter, well groomed except for the thick five o' clock shadow marring his square jaw. From here, Cas could notice more details in this man more than the other. Full pink lips, squared shoulders, and screaming masculinity.

"Agent Ferguson and Agent Walker, this is Castiel Novak."

Michael turned away from the trio, happy to be rid of them. The older man briskly walked off in order to deal with more 'pressing matters'. Cas in all honesty didn't expect much from his team leader. The man was colder than a block of ice even on his good days. The young officer glanced from the retreating back of his leader to the expecting eyes of the two Agents before him.

"Erm…yes….hello." Cas began nervously.

Who he assumed was Agent Ferguson pushed his long hair back from his face before Agent Walker pushed in closer to take control of the situation. The strong smell of Stetson cologne hit the young officer and a flash of the old movie "Walker Texas Ranger" flittered across his mind. A charismatic smile graced Agent Walker's face. The expression made him look instantly younger than his darkly stubbled face led on.

"Our sources say there have been two deaths with the same M.O. in the last four months." Walker mentioned while easily holding a charming expression. "Both being women, both being sighted at the local pub near the University of California, and both being Tinder matched within days by the same guy."

Cas nearly sputtered. He didn't think anyone in his precinct being idiotic enough to push aside the idea of links through the internet, especially since the FBI wasn't updated on the body count.

"T-two? There must be some mistake."

Agent Walkers expression quickly fell sullenly. The gloom and slight anger from the news that felt almost personal.

"What do you mean, Officer?" The taller of the two asked as he stepped in to diffuse the situation.

Dean stepped back from the situation and let Sammy work. Fuck. This was bad. Baby blues here had more info than Sam could drag up from the internet and by the look of it; he wasn't too keen on dropping the paperwork. He could understand after all. He didn't like to let something go when he had his teeth into it either. At the same time, Dean would be damned if a baby in a trench coat was going to short change them on a case.

"There have been five victims in the last four months." The blue eyed man muttered cooly, "I had no idea social media outlets were a connector in at least two."

Dean cursed under his breath. These fucking witches were a total pain in the ass. They already interrogated the victims date just in case and the only thing that they got was the Tinder jerk recently getting out of an over controlling relationship with some chicken nugget loving, instagram taking, boouji wannabe. Dean personally hated girls like that. Too vain and throwing fits to get their way like a temperamental twelve year old. If he wanted to see that kind of stuff, he would take Sammy to a McDonalds at two a.m. after a bender and research night filled with way too much coffee and too little sleep. It didn't take much to have Sam spewing the hidden ingredients in a fast food chicken patty before he would be forced to ask if they still had salads available this late at night. Just ew.

"I'll make a note to reference social networking sites with the other victims." Castiel declared, grabbing Dean's attention. "If you and your partner have a stationed email I would be glad to send copies of the coroners' reports and my personal notes on the case to collaborate further."

Both men stopped and looked at each other with concern. They don't collaborate. This rule was put in place especially for non-hunters. The tallest man cleared his throat awkwardly to Castiel's offer and turned his expressive puppy eyes to him.

"D-don't take this the wrong way, Officer Novak." He stammered nervously. "My partner and I don't normally work with a third person. Due to safety to your department, we generally work within our own team."

Dean watched his brother interact with the scruffy looking officer. He had seen interactions like this happen more than a hundred times. Blow some smoke up a cop's ass and get to work. Hardly any fight from their end. This however, caught the elder hunters attention. A myriad of expressions flashed across Novak's face before one stuck. Anger. The flickers of surprise and thoughtfulness seemed almost nonexistent in comparison to the look he was giving both of them.

"No."

It was almost funny for Dean to watch Sam's rehearsed "we worry for your safety" bit to bite him in the ass. Blue eyes had balls and wasn't afraid to use them. How adorable. Sam swallowed several times trying to figure out his next move. It was rare for someone to push back against them, even when an open ended case like this had no leads.

"I will forward you the files through Michael, but I will not let you take over my case in its entirety."Castiel said to both Agent's tartly. "I worked far too long for higher ups in the system to snatch it away from me. With Gabriel's gift, I think I might have a new lead."

The fierceness in the little Officers eyes did things for Dean. The warmth in the pit of his stomach from watching a man in action made him want to dart off and take care of a few things. Bonus points for the little guy making big ol' Sammy stand there like a moose caught in the headlights. That was straight up hilarious and he sure as shit wasn't planning on letting him live that down. Officer Novak brushed a rough hand through his dark locks seemingly out of habit before bidding the two men adieu and briskly leaving the station. Hot damn.

Several hours and several cups of coffee later that day, Castiel's leads led the young officer to a park located near the University of California's campus. After running through his data and sending copies to the two Agents, the pieces were falling together very quickly. The other officers would easily pull in the Tinder match, a Mark Bayton, for an interrogation, but he seemed truthful. It was like the two FBI agents had scared the literal shit out of him. Someone who would be behind a serial murder would be much more composed.

He didn't even have to flash his badge at the kid before he went into oral diarrhea mode. Everything from his ex girlfriend wanting to live stream a porno with them online for views and likes to threatening texts of her telling the man to kill himself when he subsequently broke it off with her for being a 'like whore' and wanting to video and picture every facet of their relationship instead of working on their relationship as a whole. It had been so bad that the dorm police that the suspect lived at had to be called when Caroline's new Bea forced their way into the student apartments so she got to watch her newest boyfriend get beat up the old, all while holding an Iphone X to record the carnage.

Castiel pulled up a copy of the restraining order filed by Bayton just in case. Goes to show, men can be scared of their ex's just as much as women. A girl like that would make him shiver. He'd seen people video tape crime scenes before from the general public's point of view. They usually have this unnerving expression of concern and even some with an out of place smile trying to post theirs before anyone else. It was frankly sickening. The public huddled around bodies and wreckage like a bunch of starved seagulls. It almost makes Cas want to drink away the terror of their sick fascination caused him. His salvation was the justice that would ensue whenever the monsters were caught. Then, he can indulge into his demons and repeat his days just like it never happened. It is what it is, just another day at the office.

Slipping his hands into his pocket, Castiel fondled the leather satchel he refused to relinquish to the two FBI agents. It was silly, but since it was marked useless by his superiors, he kept it with him as proof to himself that he was actually making a break in the case and not just killing time until his files were locked away in a cold case closet. It didn't help that Sasquatch and Magic Mike hadn't bothered leaving a message that they received his paperwork.

Castiel huffed tiredly. This case was stressing him something awful and making him more snarky at the two Federal Agent's much more than what he needed to be. This was professional, not some rookie what if training scenario. People were dying and he had to stop it fast. The officer looked off into the setting evening sky, mind still buzzing with thoughts of the rhymes or reasons behind these killings. He couldn't sit still even with heavy exhaustion and high amounts of caffeine in his bloodstream. He needed to blow off some steam. He decided on a quick walk to burn off some pent up energy.

"Damn it Sammy!"

Dean tossed his duffle bag onto his threadbare bed and stuffed a machete inside his coat. It wasn't long before the man was pacing back and forth in front of his brother. He was officially pissed off. Officer Novak had forwarded his notes like he was supposed to, but what he didn't tell them was that his friend Gabriel had handed him a fully loaded hex bag. Not just an old, left over, hunk of left over crap, but a fully loaded one. Turns out the last victim was torched by the witch herself instead of the bag. It looked like Caroline didn't get much of a chance to plant it before Terra Milson popped up and ruined her show. They knew this because a random account popped up online showing amateur tapes of each victim dying. It was a matter of time before the media caught this shit storm and all of 'WitchyBitchy154's' followers figured out it wasn't all photoshopped. The bitch of a witch was damn proud of her kills. This was a whole new crock of crap that these new age asshats did to give him a headache. On the bright side, all it took to kill these witches was a quick slash and stack and he and Sammy would be back on the road.

"We need to find him." Sam said cooly. "It would only take a snap of her fingers to light the hex bag up and kill the poor guy. He doesn't deserve that."

Dean didn't want to agree with his brother, but getting an innocent killed wasn't part of what makes a hunter. The thought of the gruff voiced rookie rubbed him the wrong way.

"Wouldn't it be easier to gank the bitch?"

Sam sighed clearly exhausted with this argument.

"No Dean. Any spark of magic can set it off. No one wants to read about a cop losing their life if they spontaneous combusts on the job. We'll be back here at square one trying to clean a new mess up if we don't fix it now."

Dean grumbled, digging his keys from his blue jeans. Time to get locked and loaded.

"Somebody help!"

The shrill voice of a terrified woman jerked Cas out of his musings. Basic training from the academy set in and he reached his hand back to his holstered 9mm. He moved cautiously toward the direction of the plea. It was late and nearly dark. By this time, he had planned on finishing his walk from the large parks pathway and heading home for some peace. His shift was already nearly over. The encroaching darkness of the sky made it hard to see. Using a free hand, he reached up to the walkie extension on his collar to radio in backup. He'd be damned if he was going to make a mistake like going in alone so Michael could have a field day tearing him a new ass.

"I don't think so, cowboy." The preppy and overly cold voice hissed close to him.

Castiel lifted the weapon toward the voice and zeroed in on a scantily clad woman who looked like she stepped out of an inner city club. Something was definitely off. The woman flicked her nearly orange tanned hand and the next thing Castiel knew, he was crashing into a nearby tree. The air being knocked out of him from the hit he gasped harshly, wheezing raucously. A shrill laughter echoed around him. The girl whom he recognized as Caroline Anderson from his paperwork held her cell phone in her hand videotaping him.

What was happening? There was no way a girl like this could do that to him. He must be dreaming if a stick thin woman could toss him like the Incredible Hulk. Said woman casually strolled toward the fallen Officer, a smile stretching across her face.

"Awww….Can't figure it out?" She uttered sweetly. "Too bad, I want a full movie with you. You're cute for a geezer."

Cas would be offended if his side wasn't killing him from crashing into a tree. He might need to check if he hadn't broken anything once his took this lunatic into custody. He had made it to his knees before he had managed to wrap his hands back around his weapon. Caroline seemed unaffected as he prepared to point a gun at her. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pink taser.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head." Cas barked, rising to his feet from where he had fallen earlier.

The woman scoffed. She looked like she was playing along to entertain him. She had to be off her meds.

"If you want me on my knees, you should ask nicely."

Cas was so done. A non lethal shot would end this. The moment the thought crossed his mind the woman charged forward, brandishing her annoyingly pink taser. The loud crack of a gunshot going off echoed loudly, but was quickly forgotten when the woman didn't stop. The bullet that pierced her body didn't slow her down at all. Cas threw his arm up to block, but it proved futile when the crackling taser hit its mark near the base of his neck. The surge of electricity was horrid. It felt somehow stronger to the times he had been hit before as a rookie. Blackness crept into the corners of his vision. The pain and tremors made it hard for him to do anything, but scream and slowly fade out of consciousness.

Unintelligible, sounds were the first thing that Cas knew when coming back into the waking world. Following that was the pain. His body ached and his head throbbed fiercely. Someone was shouting. He didn't know who, but he recognized the baritone and gruff bark from somewhere.

"Get her, Dean!" The man's voice yelled out.

The voice was nearby. Too close for his comfort. The officer tried prying his eyes open, only to be greeted with the inside of rotted shack-like building and tied to a chair. Moss and rotted wood greeted him like a morbid joke. Was he a hostage? What about Caroline Anderson? There were so many questions he had no answers to. He moved his body to only find his wrists bound. Crap. The room swayed as his eyes adjusted to the dark mustiness that was the ransacked and falling down house. The half rotten chair he was tied to creaked woefully. The sounds of mens grunts and gunshots made Cas jump. What was happening? It was a full blown sensory overload.

"Hey!" He forced himself to yell through his sore and dry throat. "Help!"

Sam missed his third shot at the witch and was marveled at how a girl can run like that in stiletto heels. Dean was coughing from being hit with a busted hex bag. Caroline screamed something about making him feel what she felt or he'd die trying. Throughout their fight, she had laughed that Dean had 1 hour to have sex or he'd die. It was ridiculous in theory, but Sam guessed that if she hexed Dean like this she thought she would get her porn star dream where her ex-boyfriend had said turned her down. It didn't take long before she set her sights on Sam.

"Aww…I got the tough one and the widdle biddy powice-man." Caroline trilled. "Now, I just need to get you."

Sam hesitated. Had she really kidnapped the officer leading the investigation? During this moment of weakness the witch grabbed something from her bag of tricks and slammed what can only be described as a glitter bomb on the ground and as soon as the air cleared out slightly, she was gone.

"Damn."Sam muttered. "Dean! Find and free Officer Novak and I'll take care of the witch!"

Dean grumbled at the order, shaking out his coat and hair of the powdered substance coating him. In a matter of moments, Dean found himself alone without his brother. Damn those long moose legs. Not taking his time to wait around, he made his way toward the dilapidated fall in the witch called home base. The closer he got the more he noticed the sounds. Someone was definitely there. Going by the sound of creaking wood and the gravely plea for help, he safely assumed Novak was alive. The hunter pushed the rotten door open out of the way and was assaulted with a smell that was clearly and utterly male.

"Ha….fuck…" the hunter groaned.

Arousal hit him like a truck. It felt like the first time he had stolen his first copy of Busty Asian Beauties from his dad's duffle bag. The strong scent of sweat, apple shampoo, and musk that was something uniquely Novak slammed into his senses. Whatever spell this was, it was hell. Dean had no idea whether he should cut the bindings from the bound cops arms or just straddle the man's lap. Don't get him wrong, he loved sex and he wasn't picky with what parts. It just had to be something that clicked for him before he said yes to a one night stand.

"P—please….Agent Walker…."The hoarse voice of the officer whispered, his tired eyes meeting his own.

It took a moment to realize it was the pale form of the officer pleading. Pleading for something that his imagination could easily run away with, pleading for help that might never happen if he just stood around gawking, pleading for something he'd never agree to if he didn't grab him and hightail it to the nearest hooker. No cash for ass, be damned.

"I got you."Dean grunted out, pushing forward and cutting the thick ropes.

Sam better hurry and kill that Snookie wannabe or he was gonna have to do some things he wasn't particularly proud of. Officer Novak pulled himself up from the old chair he was tied to with a groan.

"Come on."Dean said, voice obviously lower than it needed to be. "I don't have time for stragglers. I'll leave you behind if I have to."

Cas got the point. Deadweight. Gunless and sure as hell without backup, this was his only option. He felt like death warmed over, but he followed dutifully behind the man who saved him. His eyes burned holes into the back of Agent Walkers green coat. He was both relieved to be free, but his body was exhausted and he felt like he could drop to his knees and give up right now. The pair had only made it to the hill overlooking the building he was taken to before the hunter turned toward the officer. He looked different without his tan trench coat. Those big blue eyes stared up at Dean. The dark circles showed prominently, highlighting his currently overgrown beard. He honestly felt sorry for the guy.

"Agent Walker, you must have a phone. We need to call in backup."

Cas coughed to clear his dry throat. Dean's eyes were glued to the smaller man's throat. To say something as simple as a man's hands or neck to be arousing was ridiculous, but here he was, staring at the work hardened, but dirty hands of a working man and watching the bob of his Adam's apple as he tried to adapt to the obvious dehydration of his body. The guy was a wreck. Dean glanced at his watch idly as Novak began to plead again. 40 minutes. He had 40 minutes left of this hex and Dean was feeling a harsh sense of what both he and Sammy both experienced many times slowly creeping in. Death. That, and the fact his dick was so hard it almost hurt and he was sure that he could stake a vampire with it.

He thought quickly over his options. They were too far out to make it to town and he'd be out of time if he tried to get a girl at a bar to come back to the motel with him. Sammy would never help him with something like this. He'd rather die than mess up his baby bro's sense of honor and sanity. Heck, he'd bet Sam would be the first to look into ways to bring him back before he'd drop his pants. That aside, it left him one more option. Standing or rather, leaning before him was the cute brunette officer that hadn't left his thoughts all day.

. The hunter eyed the Officer and what shape he was in. It would be easy to push him down and fix this stupid hex. The rational part of him knew this was wrong. You can't force someone into sex and expect for them to like it. It wasn't some cheap, filthy, 18+ romcom. Oh lord, was he going to have to give this guy the talk? The monster talk, in fact.

"Look, I know this makes no sense, but you got to listen to me." Dean growled at the officer with a overly rehearsed line. "There are things out there that make no sense, things that most people can't explain. We-My brother and I- hunt these things so they can't hurt people. That thing that took you wasn't just a poor excuse of a model. It was a witch."

Dean's words went over Castiel's head. The man tilted his head in confusion. Good lord! The hunter clenched his jaw. It was getting worse. By the raging hard on pressing tightly in his jeans, if he had to do something it would be now. They were in the woods and the closest part of the city was more than forty minutes on foot. Damn. At least the guy was cute. Dean was high strung at this point. Whatever courage he had would be gone soon and by how long Sam was taking to do the job he was stuck with one of two options. Screw a dead witch and be labeled a necrophiliac or screw the blue eyed, sensible shoe wearing, pain in his ass cop.

In a quick motion, Dean swung his fist and knocked the poor man to the ground. The brunette groaned in pain as the hunter made a move on his prone form. With practiced ease, Dean unlatched both his and the other mans belt before shoving Castiel's navy slacks harshly down to his knees. The lack of underwear barely caught Dean's attention as he quickly situated himself onto the brunette's bare crotch. He wasn't planning on wasting time on niceties. This was quick, brutal, and only to get the job done.

The hunter distress worsened when he realized the man he was straddling was soft. The warm appendage under his ass hardly flinched as the brunette got his senses back from the hit and was staring eye to eye with the hunter.

"Why isn't he hard?" Dean thought in a panic. "I need him hard! I can't make this work!"

Nerves getting the better of him, the hunter pulled out his mother of pearl handled gun from his coat and pointed it directly at the smaller man.

"Sorry, man, but I got cursed by a witch and if I don't have sex in the next 40 minutes I'm going to die."

Castiel stared at the Agent in disbelief, hoping he had heard him right. His face immediately turned red in anger.

"That's the lamest excuse for rape I've ever heard!"

He had to agree. Performance issues with a gun in your face sure as hell didn't help. The hunter grumbled and reached under himself with his free hand and grasped the cops' soft length, squeezing it in ways that Dean had done to himself before. He knew what he liked. It's not much different than his own, right?

"S-stop…" Cas whined, unable to control his bodily reaction. "Walker…."

"It's Dean."

The smaller man gasped quietly, thighs flexing under the hunters body. The half mast erection in Dean's hands steadily hardening and thickening. Geez, this guy was a grower, not a shower. If he normally went this way he'd be almost giddy. A big package was almost like a girl taking off an oversized shirt and being rewarded with huge tits. He thinks he'd never feel ready for this. He was unprepared, unstretched, and as far as he knew you had to treat a guys first time just like a girls first time. This wasn't going to be fun for him. Keeping his gun arm focused, he pushed the thick mast under him toward his opening and pushed his body on it.

"Dear God!" The hunter groaned painfully. "Why can't you be smaller?"

The man's pre-cum wasn't working for shit as natural lube. The feeling of the tip of the man's head made its way in and he had to stop. This was agonizing. The adrenaline was exhilarating, but the pain was something else.

"The cops thighs slightly pushed up against him, forcing himself further in the slightest degree.

"Damn it, be gentle!" Dean barked, sweat running down his face.

The gun shook in his grasp. He was stuck between wanting to push through the pain or keep an eye on Officer Novak. Cops were trained. The second he lowered his weapon, he'd strike. A hormone drenched part of the hunters' brain came up with an idea. If he was good at this, then the poor guy would drop like a fly. He looked ten minutes from passing out earlier. To prove this notion, he clenched his inner muscles and watched the smaller man literally convulse. Who said only hookers got the skills to pull this kind of stuff off?

"D-Dean? Why?"

Dean looked down into the blue watery eyes of his captive. The look hurt his heart in the worst way.

"I told you why, Cas." He answered in an almost tender voice. "I'm really not lying. If I had a choice I'd wine and dine your ass like a real lady before I'd even consider something like this. I don't want to do this. That witch threw you around like a ragdoll before we came. You know I'm telling the truth."

Castiel stared at his captor with wide eyes, tears dripping down past his temples. His expression softened slightly, his tense muscles loosening. Dean lowered his gun arm and leaned back onto the cock piercing him. Without the added stress of having to shoot another man it was much easier to get into things. Experimentally lifting and rocking his hips, it was pure pleasure. This had to be part of the hex. A deep moan rang out from below him. The deep gravel of the smaller man's voice shot straight to his cock. It wasn't long before Dean was turning on Cas' pole like a porn star. Something about this cock hit all the right places. The noises from Castiel didn't hurt either. The man shoved his hips up at every thrust, groaning like he just discovered porn for the first time. The hunter was mesmerized watching the brunette not just hump in turn to his thrusting, but actually rolling his hips in a hypnotizing and arousing rhythm. This guy knew what he was doing. At least he could say his first time was with someone who had skill.

"God, Cas…" He moaned as the man's cock dragging across his prostate over and over again.

This angle was perfect. Dean sped up and leaned back as he concentrated on catching his orgasm. His eyes clenched, sweat dripped, and he slammed his body down on the smaller man, chasing the pleasure. He wanted to yell for more, demand more, but with the guy pinned.

"Fuck me, Dean."The deep voice demanded, slapping the hunters bare ass cheek.

Damn it. He'd give him this, but if there's going to be some bdsm he's out. Castiel lifted his legs and planted them on the loose ground before jackknifing his hips up into the hunter. Dean literally screamed. I don't mean, whimper, gasp out in pain, but truly screamed.

"AGAIN!" He screamed out. " AGAIN DAMN YOU!"

Wrapping his hands around the man's hips he kept on, his rhythm getting harsher and wilder. In several minutes time, they were both calling out to each other. Pre-cum and sweat soaked them both, the coil of their orgasm rolling in like a tidal wave. Nothing could stop this force. A sharp jab to Dean's prostate sent him over the edge. The hunter gasped, mouth open in a silent scream. No sound came out, but Castiel was well able to make up for it when Dean clenched so tightly on his dick that it almost hurt. He utterly lost it in the few thrusts that followed. It was several minutes before Dean was embarrassed enough to see the position he was in. The hunter lifted his now sore body up off of the Officer and jerked his pants up. He had to get the hell out of here.

"Dean, wait." The spent man groaned tiredly, hand grasping his pant leg. "Don't leave. I want to know the truth."

Those few words made all the stress in the hunter's body tighten up. The warmth of post-sex haze was quickly washed away at the smaller man's words. He almost felt like he owed him this much at least. Could he live with himself making the guy feel like he'd been raped by a lunatic? No.

"Ok, buddy. I will." Dean promised as he tugged up the cops pants. "I owe you this much. Just let me find Sammy and I will tell you everything."

Castiel let out a tired smile. Almost too tired to stand, he forced himself to his feet and was quickly held up by Dean's strong arms.

"Hey Dean?"Cas murmured tiredly to the other. "Next time, you're taking me on a real fucking date first."


	2. Chapter 2

AN-FYI this chapter has been rewritten just like chapter one.

Sam leaned tiredly against the door of the Impala. It took some doing, but the witch was finally dead and he just had to wait for Dean to get back. He just hoped that his brother had an easier time that he had dealing with this mess. Luckily, Sam didn't have to wait long until Dean showed himself. The younger hunter scowled when spotting the extra weight his brother was carrying.

"Not now, Sammy." Dean huffed, pulling the backdoor to his baby open. "Too tired."

Sam huffed angrily. What in the actual fuck was Dean thinking? The younger man brushed his hands through his long hair as his brother pushed Cas' exhausted form into the backseat. This was bad. Dean knew better than to draw trouble to themselves. Telling a civilian about hunting would go down horribly, probably with a prison sentence attached to it. The hunter grumbled under his breath and started packing his weapons into the trunk of the Impala, his brother soon following behind.

"No Dean!" Sam yelled at the other man, "Just call 911 and let the EMT's handle him."

Dean rubbed a calloused hair through his short cropped hair and stood up against the other.

"No can do, Sammy. I promised I'd tell him the truth. Not just the watered down version we tell locals to scare them off."

"Have you even thought this out?" Sam argued. "Even if you tell him, he's not ready to live with it."

Dean grumbled under his breath and dug his keys out of his pocket. Fuck, it wasn't like he didn't already know what could happen. It was just every time he looked at the beaten down cop his heart lurched.

"Cas is—He'll understand." Dean murmured,"He has to."

Castiel gave a careful glance back at Sam from his position in the back of the classic car. He eyed the blood soaked blade that the taller man had tossed casually into the trunk. This wasn't FBI protocol and all this talk about witches? He didn't ponder on the blade for too long when the trunk closed and his worn looking "savior" leaned against it to face the man he knew as Agent Ferguson.

"I hope you're right, Dean." The man said solemnly. "Or else."

The two continued to argue after that. Castiel's eyes never left the taller man as he made his way to the passenger seat. It was only minutes later that the officer found himself being taken along for the ride to God knows where. At the moment, he couldn't really make himself care.

Dean shifted in the driver's seat. The trip back to the motel felt eons longer than it needed to be. His muscles cramped tighter than before. All the way from his shoulders down to his ass, he ached. All he wanted was some pain pills and a hot shower, but Sammy's pissed off bitch face would haunt him until he figured a way to fix this. He knew he couldn't just try to shrug this off like any other little thing. Sam wouldn't allow it. It was about fifteen minutes later when the Impala pulled into the broken down parking lot of a low rent motel. Almost immediately, Sam pulled himself from the passenger seat, bitch face in tow, only souring further when he glanced into the backseat at their guest. Dean felt almost offended at the glare the other man was giving. He followed his Sam's eyes to the back of his Baby and saw the dark haired man pressed up against the car window dead asleep.

Consciousness came slowly to Cas. The first thing he felt waking up was how stiff his body was and the sound of clicking laptop keys near him. He was grateful to the small comforts of the ratty mass he assumed was a pillow under his head, but something bothered him. That being what was wrapped around his wrists. The officer tugged gently on his restraints as he opened his eyes to look around his temporary 'home'.

"It's no use trying." A voice called out, the rhythmic clack of keys stopping.

"Who are you, really?" Cas asked his gaze zeroing in on the voice.

Sam rubbed his hand down his face and closed his laptop from his perch at the small motel table. He hoped Dean wouldn't be gone for long. It should be him telling this poor guy the truth.

"I'm Sam." He said offhandedly as if there wasn't a battered police officer handcuffed in their motel room. "You've already met Dean. We're not really FBI. We're hunters and Dean should be the one telling you this, not me."

Castiel's brow furrowed thinking back to Dean. The man who saved him from a super powered woman, Dean who saved him from the broken down shack he was put in, Dean who…raped him—put a gun to his face with the safety off—who has him now tied to a bed waiting for possibly his death.

"Hey, relax. Dean's just in the shower. You're going to be ok."

Castiel's blue eyes focused on Sam. His breath become uneven as a burning rage filled his chest. He didn't know whether he was going to have a panic attack or a screaming fit, but he felt like he was about to explode. Consequences be damned, he was going to say what he felt.

"Is 'hunter' a new coin term for serial killer or freelance rapist?" Cas shouted at the other man. "From what I see, you and your partner seem to enjoy both."

The composed look on Sam's face dropped as his features quickly turned ashen.

"Wha—Dean wouldn't—no."

Sam stepped away from the irate man and shook his head trying to make sense of the accusation. His brother would never do something like this. He couldn't. It was Dean after all. Sam made a move to argue, but was interrupted when he heard the squeak of the shower dials turn and water stop. Castiel almost wanted to be sorry for his outburst seeing how the man went from being a gentle giant into a hulking bear of a man after his claim. Stepping away from Cas, Sam stomped his way to the bathroom.

"DEAN!"

Dean jerked in surprise, tying a worn motel towel tightly around his waist. He made a move to open the closed door when it burst open the cheap wood bouncing off the wall startling him. The hunter stared at his brother in shock, trying to prepare himself for the worst.

"What's going on?" He asked, glancing around for what he could use as a weapon on short notice in case any more witches have found them. "Is Cas okay?"

Sam took a deep breath, fist clenched, and his fury at an all time high. He couldn't have.

"Did you—did you force yourself on him?"

For a second, Sam thought he was overreacting or Cas was a dirty cop. Just lying to save his ass, but as Dean's expression shifted from surprise to guilt Sam felt his insides chill.

"Y—yeah. The witches spell—"

Sam's fist hit hard across Dean's cheekbone, cutting off his explanation, the force knocking the older man back against the porcelain sink. That defiantly was going to leave a mark. Hands harshly clutched his shoulders bringing the hunter back to himself.

"Damn it! I had no choice, Sam!"

"There's always a choice!" Sam shouted back. "We're better than that. We're not scum!"

Dean clenched his teeth. He knew that. Sam was jumping to conclusions and he would too if the situation was reversed.

"I really had no choice. We were too far out from anyone else and that fucking spell was legit. It was fuck or die, man. It was either him, witch corpse, or you."

Sam pulled back, not entirely convinced. He knew his brother and he'd seen a lot of evil in his lifetime, but he just couldn't see his brother like that. He just couldn't imagine it.

"Fix this, Dean."Sam ordered as he turned to leave back into the motels living space. "I'm not covering for you."

Cas listened to the two argue loudly from his prone position on the motel bed. It was the same story Dean had given him before. Whatever they said had to be true or he was never going to be let go alive. Especially since he was a cop, it meant he was a high profile hostage. It'd be too dangerous to just release him scot free. During his musings, Sam stomped his way back into the room and sat himself back behind the laptop sitting on the motels tiny table. The large man's scowl held strong. He refused to look his way or acknowledge him. Sheer silence followed, making the officer uncomfortable. It was several minutes later when the creaking of the abused bathroom door was heard.

The older hunter stepped into the room, cautiously making his way to Castiel's bedside. The blue eyed man looked over him suspiciously and tried his best to scoot away as far as the cuffs would allow.

"Cool it, Cas." Dean said carefully, almost afraid to spook him, "No one is going to hurt you. Did you bump your head during the time you got your butt saved from that witch?"

Castiel was appalled. He had thought back critically at how he behaved during and after their relations, but other than feeling entirely foolish while he was too beat up and tired to think clearly, he knew what happened was still not right.

"You say witch like it absolves you from what you did."

Dean bit his lip at the officer's reply. This was so fucked up.

"You're right." He said simply, sitting himself on the bed next to the bound, glaring man. "I doesn't, but it was moral's or survival. It's harsh and I don't want you to ever think less of yourself for it. There's nothing I can do to make it right. I could apologize for the rest of my life and still be in the wrong.

The honesty of his words lessened the rage seeping into his every pore. Was this rehearsed?

"It seems your nap got your head back on straight and I can see why you'd be so tense after everything." He continued without missing a beat. "Just know that you were my first dude and I was telling the truth about wining and dining you. You seem like a great guy."

A loud cough pulled both men's attention to the side of the room where Sam sat, holding up a Smartphone buzzing loudly. Cas squinted and saw the name Gabriel flash brightly across the screen along with twenty-seven missed call notifications. He hadn't realized Sam had found his phone. He was afraid it had been lost when he was taken by Caroline. The hunter placed the device back onto the tabletop.

"Bad news." The hunter began, turning the laptop around.

The screen displayed a clear image of a fully uniformed Cas. The picture obviously from his private LAPD file.

"Seems like your friend here is officially a 'missing person'."

Headlights and flashing red and blue lights circled the old McKenzie property. Yellow tape and tarps were being brought out to cover the body of a young woman. Her head cut from her body. Gabe bypassed his fellow officers and took a peek inside the broken building a short ways away. Most everything looked like it should, all except for one thing. Carefully, the officer lifted up a dirty tan overcoat. The very one he was so familiar with that he'd bet money on who it belonged to. Gabe tucked the coat under his arm and pulled out his cell, dialing a number he knew from heart.

"Hey, little bro."Gabriel whispered, hiding the evidence away from the investigators eyes. "Call me back as soon as you get this."

Gabriel didn't linger at the scene. He got to his patrol car and left to search the city for clues. He ended up calling a dozen more times that night and even dropped by Cas' apartment only to find out by the cat lady next door said that he'd never seen him come back. Shit. This was going to be blasted all over the news after the serial killer story hits mainstream. He didn't look forward to writing a report for a missing LAPD agent, especially for Cas. Gabe refused to think something bad had happened to him. Hell, Gabe almost 'worked' during his shift because he was so stressed that his friend had never showed up. Michael had nearly shit his pants when he realized his reports not coming in on time. Gabe grabbed his phone again, hoping against hope that he would answer this time. The phone ringed and ringed until the voicemail picked up. The officer sighed tiredly.

"Fucking pick up the phone, Cassie." Gabriel said for the twelfth time since his calls started. "I will find you, I promise. Just be okay when I get there."

Gabe felt tears burn his eyes. He hoped he wasn't leaving messages for a dead man. He loved Castiel like a brother and even if he liked to screw around and tease him, he didn't want him dead. He needed to find info before someone kills him or worse. Resigning himself to a skill that is usually used only with a warrant, Gabe typed in Cas's phone number onto his tablet and linked up to the local cell towers. If he was going to start somewhere, it had to be while thinking like a criminal. He was just glad they hadn't thought to turn the phone off where it couldn't be tracked.

"You're not lying right?" Castiel mumbled as Dean unlocked the handcuffs around his wrist.

The hunter shook his head and tossed the cuffs and the key onto the mattress. He had to believe this was true. Sam, as he was introduced, even performed a small spell to prove magic was real, showed him old case files with videoed creatures, and gave him a rundown of old cases. It was so surreal. Tiny pieces of things he had seen before had finally started to click. Caroline was a punch to the face with this magic, but there was something that bothered him. He'd seen these tell before in the city, usually in groups where officers give odd reports or half garbled orders to dispatch. It was dismissed normally to static or interference, but it's clearer now.

"There's more….."Cas muttered as he rubbed his wrists. "I've seen them."

Sam opened his mouth to ask what he meant when the door to the motel room burst open, another uniformed officer stepping in, gun drawn.

"Gabe!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Finally, the third chapter of rewrites. Hopefully, I won't have to do this again.

Gabriel kicked the motel door open. Bits of wood rained down as he quickly assessed his target. It was against protocol to go in alone and without a plan, but he be damned if he was going to let Cas down. He'd rather die in the line of duty than see the corpse of his friend on the coroner's lab table.

"Don't move!"Gabe yelled out, pointing his gun at a man with a brunette buzz cut and another man standing next to him with long brown hair.

Both men held their hands up in surrender. Gabe stared at the two men when something clicked. These were the guys from before trying to get details about Cas' case. What kind of FBI kidnaps people and kills women. There was no other way he could think of that he had found his friends coat at the crime scene unless they were involved.

"Look," Dean said cautiously," There's been a misunderstanding. Just calm down and we can talk about this."

Gabe glared at the shorter of the two men, focusing his aim. From the corner of his eye he could see a familiar uniform. The officer's shoulders relaxed slightly when he made out Cas' messy black mop. The younger officer watched from his position on the bed, stunned to see his partner so focused doing his duty.

"So Cassie," Gabe stated almost casually. "Should I ice these douche bags now or later?"

Sam flinched at the implication. He had never imagined that his brother's dumb decisions would have them both staring down the barrel of a gun. Dean had done some idiotic things, but he sure as hell didn't want to pay for it with a prison sentence.

"No. I'm quite alright." Castiel answered, rising to his feet to greet the other man. "There is no need for violence."

Gabriel looked almost put out when he lowered his weapon slightly. The officer was absolutely ecstatic the other man was alive and healthy, but he did his best to keep his cool. Bad enough he had all those messages left on Cas' phone to make him look like a wuss. He didn't want it to look way worse when he burst in here completely unhinged. To be honest, Gabe had really thought about going all cowboy shootout on the way in. He had never gotten this upset before and he'd be damned if no one was going to give him some answers after all the hell they put him through.

"What happened to you, Castiel?" Gabe asked the other man. "You flat out disappeared and I find out that you're playing FBI with these two guys? You've been posted as missing."

Castiel tried to think of how to word his response. He cleared his throat, hoping Gabe wouldn't pick it apart.

"I was missing. A woman tied to the case Agents Ferguson and Walker were looking into faked a call for help and took me hostage for a short time. Agent Walker was able to free me while Ferguson handled the woman."

Gabriel frowned.

"We uncovered a decapitated body today, Cas. That was their doing? Also, why didn't they take you to the hospital to be checked out instead of this roach motel?"

The other man sighed heavily and looked down at his scuffed and filthy black shoes. Any rational person would take a hostage victim to a medical professional, even a slacker like Gabe.

"A lot went on in the past several hours. I was well enough to not need to waste the time of a doctor and the Agents were filling me in on the details of their case. The body your team found is most likely tied to my and their cases. I apologize if this is a bit hard to take in. I'm still putting the pieces together, myself."

That seemed good enough for him. Gabe holstered his weapon and moved to take in the others appearance, seeing for himself that there would be no surprise visits to the ER.

Dean visibly relaxed, hoping for no more interruptions while Sam watched the gunhoe officer put away his weapon. The younger hunter plucked Cas' cell phone from the mess that was his laptop station and held out the device to the two men.

"Here. I'm sorry he wasn't able to return your calls. Castiel was really tired after his ordeal and wasn't in any shape to deal with what was going on."

Sam placed the cell into Gabriel's hand and stepped back bashfully. Gabe stared, almost awestruck by the lumberjack of a man.

"DAY-ummm…."

"Gabriel," Castiel chastised immediately with an elbow to his side, "Behave."

The blonde man blushed severely at his own action. Now was not the time to get distracted by a giant moose, no matter how adorkable said moose was with his stupid long hair and stupid puppy eyes.

"Seems like we may have to clue them both in on the truth, then?" A jovial Dean remarked from the other side of the room.

Sam rebuttalled with a pointed look, the act not slowing Dean down a bit.

"Cas is onboard. As for shrimpy here-," The hunter said with a jerk of his thumb. "He's all yours. Work your charm, Sammy."

It had been nearly an hour later after quite a lot of explaining and he was glad he had told the other to lose his weaponry. Gabriel had sputtered, yelled, and nearly thrown a fit several times. If he had his gun handy, there was no telling what he'd do.

"I'm telling the truth. Even Cas had seen it for himself." Sam stated calmly. "This isn't some weird Area 51 brainwashing trick or an episode of Pranked. It's real and I can show you something simple like a protection charm ritual to prove it."

Gabriel pouted the expression pitifully childish in contrast to his uniform and position. He really didn't believe them, but he believed Cas.

"Sooo….if I actually play along with this crap, the killings stop and Cassie and I get to leave without having to look back on it or Cas being obsessed with this case anymore? I mean, the state of the bodies are in is pretty fucked up."

Sam nodded. He couldn't agree more that the witches needed to be put down. From what the brothers have gathered from both officers is that there was a LOT more witches than they initially thought. LA was a huge city and the surrounding cities could easily harbor hundreds more without question. No one really questioned the weirdness of the city because of the rich people, the gangs, and the full on crazy homeless that dotted the landscape. It just became background noise and a witch could easily blend in, rather a coven or two. They needed back up and some insight on their plan. Dean wouldn't like it.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves one hell of a case, Sammy." Dean blurted out, all false bravado. "So how many witch killing bullets can we make up in the next, few days?"

Sam shook his head at the notion they could do something like this by themselves.

"Not enough. We don't even know how many witches we're looking at."

"At least 25," Castiel said in reply.

A broad smile stretched across Dean's face as he watched the other man take over Sammy's laptop and quickly key in information at a speed that would give his brother a run for his money. Cas could easily look into logs from Gabe's tablet and find all the crap that would take hours of hacking for them. Cas was a godsend.

"Dude, I so love you right now." Dean blurted out before catching himself.

The moment the words left Dean's mouth the hunter froze, wide eyed and rubbed the back of his head nervously while all eyes were on him.

"I mean, uh—good job with the research. Yeah!"

Cas snorted, actually snorted. How could he be so calm?

"Dean," Sam reasoned carefully. "We need to call Bobby or something. This is way outside our range."

The two hunters didn't agree with each other. They could handle something as simple as witches on their own, right? The two continued to argue as Gabriel moved to stand over his partner to see the lists of crimes that matched their MO.

"Pigs blood, elk horn, marble basin….I've seen this on one of my ex's lists."The blonde said wistfully.

He thought over the late night calls that he received from dispatch about local hipster stores being robbed late at night. Between the stench of patchouli and sage, it was hard to take the bleary eyed owners seriously when they say that only little things like a vintage stone bowl and crystals were missing from their inventory. The time of the year did match to cultish things and he had seen his fair share of weird in his career.

"This was around Halloween last year." He continued to say, keeping himself on track. "Thought the horn was for her dog to chew on and the rest of that stuff was to scare a few local kids."

Castiel put down the electronics he held down with a pensive expression and looked toward his partner.

"Yes. You did suffer quite a bit of bad luck after that. It was early December you broke off your relationship with the woman and you had bad luck ranging from a flat in the middle of winter to staining the seat of your pants with chocolate donut glaze."

Gabriel was mortified at Cas's bluntness. He didn't want smooth, tall, and handsome to know that he sat in chocolate and made it look like he had shit himself.

"Is there anything else you remember about this ex?"

Sam moved quickly into Gabe's personal space, excited to be on an actual lead instead of the next oncoming headache. Oh Lord, he was close. Gabriel could hardly reach Sam's shoulder in height alone, but that didn't stop him from feeling like a red faced loon just being this close to him. Things like this always tend to make his mind wander. Just like how he could imagine getting plowed by a guy like Sammy-kins here. What power could a man like that throw into a thrust in the heat of the moment? Damn it all! Gabe, Focus. They're talking again!

"I uh-I heard her talking to someone all 'hush hush' a few times we were together." Gabriel stammered trying to clear his head of his dirty thoughts. " She almost always stepped out to take calls anyway. Said it was her aunt. Didn't really believe her too much, but I wrote it off because they said stuff like "gathering tools, power, we will strengthen, no doubt." You get the gist. It went on for a long time and she was so distant I broke it off. She was totally pissed."

Dean nodded he was surprised tiny here had gotten away with a bruised ego. Witches never took rejection well.

"I assume they would be finding a way to pool their resources much like a prison riot?" Castiel pondered calmly. "It makes sense, but why would they need power for?"

Dean shrugged. He didn't know witches. He just knew they needed to be put down and they were gross. They used rotten animals and bodily fluids and he wanted no part in that. The only thing he needed to do now was some old fashioned footwork. Sammy and the others could stay here playing study group and he could get some beer and checkout if anything looked off.

It was now much later after Dean had left the pseudo safety of their now busted motel and was seriously surprised that no one called the 'cops' after pipsqueak broke their door. He guessed that's what you get when you pay $55 for a motel in expensive ass city like LA. They didn't even ID and get info on his car if he high tailed it out of here after tearing shit up. Dean tossed a case of cheap beer in the backseat he picked up at local gas station and surveyed his surroundings. Of course, it was on the 'bad' side of town, but for this place nothing seemed too off. Bums yelling at a barrel fire, check, rat scuttling trash can to trash can, check, half broken street lights and dented everything, check.

He wasn't one for this city and that was one of the many reasons the Hunter avoided places like this. Some thug could hassle you and then you'd get arrested for having a demon killing knife in your coat pocket with six fake ID's. It was bad enough when Sammy went to a nearby city from here to study at Stanford. That was a place for high class rich morons where you could get a damn good education and not have to see a bum's ass while he pisses. I mean, come on!

Dean turned himself away from the sight and avoided everything from the over-makeuped hookers smoking from the edge of the building to the guys in low hanging grey sweatpants until a flash of tan fabric and dark hair caught his eyes. Is that, Cas? Gabe had given back his trench coat when everything settled down earlier that evening. Had the little idiot left the motel to God knows where? Getting a better look at the man proved without a doubt he was right. Son of a bitch. Cas had tied the tan overcoat closed and covered his uniform. A cop on foot would stir trouble with the locals and a too easy target for wannabe gang members on this side of town.

Dean turned over his Baby's engine, determined in finding out what Cas was up to.

Castiel delved down an alley near Wattman's Distribution Center. It would be several hours until early morning when the first shift workers came in to unload trucks. Not much traffic came this way due to the many dilapidated buildings surrounding the business. He remembered this place from his early years on the force doing a case. He joked all those years ago that gun deals could go down here and no one would notice just because a lot of the industrial parts of the city were an eye sore. Coincidentally, he had a hunch these witches would look for an out of the way place like this. This was especially true when he recognized some graffiti inside one of these buildings that matched Sam's lore book about warding charms to dissuade locals.

It felt like a long shot, but all he needed to do was see if anything looked disturbed recently and get out. Stealth was the name of the game and Cas thought if anyone had the will or the way to get this done without incident, it would be him. Unbeknownst to the officer, Dean had pulled his car over and parked in the lot of a nearby bar. He still had visual on the other man. He watched him as he slipped into what used to be an old production factory. The place had witch hideout written all over it, at least from what the hunter could see. Dean pulled his gun from his coat after locking his Baby and loaded it with witch killing bullets.

Castiel stepped quietly through the dark and dank factory floor. He held his flashlight low to the ground just so he could just see enough what was in front of his feet. It was nearly overwhelmingly dark and he didn't hear any signs of life until he brushed past the old manager's office. He was closing in on the production floor when the bright flickers of candles and camping lights came into view. Positioned around a large group of women, the floor was highlighted by painted sigils and grime.

"We need one more item," The obviously suburban woman of the group pitched out. "A force that can jumpstart this spell into fruition and we can harness our powers to take over this piece of hell and make it better for our kind."

Castiel wanted to cringe while he situated himself for a better view. That woman seemed like the Private Golf Club type of person, not the warehouse evil plans type. Was this some domination, supremacy thing? The officer moved back from his position to get a better vantage point, but ended up bumping a broken piece of junk, the noise giving himself away. He was so close. He hoped he could hide someplace until they gave up looking for him, but the broken and sparse crates lying around didn't give him much hope. If he ran, they would quickly shift off their meetings to somewhere else and they'd have no leads at all. He had to pull something out of his ass if he had any luck of succeeding. If Gabriel could do it, he was sure he could pull off this miracle.

Dean made it into the building not long after Cas and had reached the scaffolding a floor above where the women stood. There wasn't any time to reach the other man and get the hell out of Dodge. The hunter watched petrified as the cop made his way into the lights the witches set up with a stoic and blank expression on his face. He set his baby blues on the ringleader without pause, before speaking with as much composure he could muster.

"I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Stories are updated when I have time and if anyone wants any additional content before I post new chapters at my own pace, feel free to look at my main BIO for prices and information if you don't want to wait for the next upload.

Dean could not believe this. Cas was cornered and he came up with the stupidest line in all of creation to try to save his own ass. Angel of the Lord, really? For his sake, he hoped Cas knew what he was doing.

"Angel….." The ring leader hissed under her breath. "Perfect….."

The group of witches looked back and forth to one another trying to gauge the truth of the man's words. This was insane. Were angels a real thing?

"You can't be serious?" One of the women muttered quietly.

The lead witch jerked toward the other, her darkened gaze immediately quieting any other arguments. Her hairspray stiff and cropped hair bounced harshly as she jerked back to the officer.

"Castiel is it?" She crooned with false sweetness to her tone. "What business does an Angel have here?"

Cas did his best to keep his expression even. Gabriel was much better thinking on his feet in situations like this. He could feel all their eyes drilling holes into him. Now was not the time to slip up.

"I came because I felt a large power pooling in this place." Cas reasoned, hoping he wouldn't slip up as he spoke. "Investigation was deemed necessary."

The lead witch's eyes lit up. She nervously dusted off her designer blouse and stepped up to him.

"Of course, we ARE powerful. Hardly anything else can compete, especially with our trump card."

Cas tilted his head slightly wondering what she meant. He was already past ready to leave this place. These women made him incredibly uncomfortable. He could see why Sam and Dean didn't like dealing with witches. They spoke and acted just like anyone else, but they had a psychotic side that made him want to push off these kinds of people to the analyst department. He wasn't trained to handle people like this. Looking back even a few weeks ago, he'd think he was crazy for being in a situation like this.

"Yes." He continued to say. "This is why I have come to investigate."

The woman preened. She placed an overly manicured hand on his tan overcoat and led him toward the group of witches.

"I'm so glad you did, dear."

Castiel could hardly keep his inner thoughts in check. He was damn glad that he could keep a tough outer expression when he legitimately felt like screaming into the abyss and running the hell away. It didn't help that a clammy clawed hand was stuck to his arm. The sound of the older woman's ranting was dull buzz in his ear. Suddenly, the pull stopped. Cas looked up from the clawed hand on his arm and he almost felt his heart stutter to a stop. A young blonde haired teen stood across from him, his baby blue eyes staring at him in a very innocent way.

"This is Jack." The woman said "He's our newest initiate and will be privy to your power."

Cas didn't know what to say. This young man was hardly a man at all. He was just a child. What were these crazy bitches thinking?

Dean grumbled under his breath from his post. Shit was just getting worse and worse. He needed to put a bullet in that tacky cow's brain and get the hell out of here with Cas before shit got worse. Dean was getting deep into his inner monologue when a familiar voice startled him.

"Dean, what the hell is Cas doing down there?"

Dean nearly screamed when he realized his brother was standing next to him. For Christ's sake, where did he come from? Maybe his hunting skills were getting rusty? Gabriel followed up closely behind his giant of a brother. Was everyone here?

"Shit." Gabriel muttered quietly. "This is bad….so bad…"

"What are we going to do, Dean?" Sam whispered hurriedly. "He's going to get himself and that kid killed."

Gabriel flinched at the thought of losing Cassie. He couldn't go through that feeling again. It would kill him.

"I have to go help him."

The smaller man slipped by Sam before he could stop him. Fucking hell.

The droning of the tacky witch seemed to go on forever. She held onto both Castiel and the young kid leading them to a clearing between the group of witches.

"There is only one component we are missing. You see…we lack a certain push for our spell to be complete. Jack here is a willing member, but he…"

Both Jack and Cas stepped into the chalked mark, not sure how to react to the woman's words. This felt bad, very bad. It felt like the other women were swallowing up all the personal space and making him feel claustrophobic. Castiel tried to even his breathing out. He could feel an anxiety attack trying to rear its ugly head. He glanced up at the kid across from him, feeling terrible for what fresh hell they had got into. Jack's big blue eyes met his and Cas had the urge to protect the kid. He didn't know why, but he couldn't sit by and let this happen to Jack.

"Now, we can begin."

Cas turned to the woman. He made a move to ask what she meant when a bright light like a thousand candles began to glow at his feet. The blinding light burned his eyes as he reached out to grab the kid.

"For fucks sake! Cas! Get the hell out of there!"

Gabriel's loud shout rang through the crowd of women. Cas could hardly see his partner over the blinding light threatening his vision. Gabe scrabbled through the crowd and gripped Cas' coat just as everything went to hell.

Everything was white. A loud shrill ring was all that Cas could hear. It felt like an eternity. The blaring ringing tone slowly turned into a sound the officer could recognize. It sounded like screaming, screaming of a boy. What was happening? Castiel groaned. His vision was just now coming back when the yelling had stopped. Hands were tugging at his shoulders, pulling him into a sitting position. He hadn't realized he had been knocked to the floor. Everything was moving in slow motion and he felt like a he had stepped into a WWII battlefield.

"CAS! We need to move! Grab the kid!"

Gabe's voice warbled and banged around in his head. Slowly, everything came into focus. The witches had vanished. He didn't know how. There were upwards to fifty people here not seconds ago…..minutes….hours. He didn't know. Dean and Sam yelled, running down the broken staircase to where they were. The two brothers stared, eyes wide, shock evident on their faces. Something wasn't right.

Castiel reached out to the kid on his knees, head burrowed into his hands. He looked like he was in pain.

"Jack….J-Jack…."

A heavy feeling on Castiel's back nearly threw him off balance. What was that? Cas pulled at Jack's arm, pulling the child into his arms. He had to do something. He had to protect this kid.

"Cas!" Dean yelled out in concern.

A black mass moved around Cas. He flinched, suddenly seeing why Dean was panicking. Feathers…so many feathers. Where were they coming from? He reached his free hand from his hold on Jack and grabbed the feathers, shocked to see that he could literally feel it. He turned to his partner amazed to see Gabe in the same boat as him.

"Thank God you're okay." Sam muttered holding Gabriel close to him. "You're so fucking stupid."

Gabriel shuddered in Sam's hold. He'd never admit how much he truly liked the Winchester brother, but his large golden wings shuddered and twitched, belying his feelings.

"What the fuck happened?" Dean yelled. "One spell and the witches literally blew the fuck up. Like dust in the wind. You guys….you guys look like the cheap candles at a spanish quickimart."

Jack shuddered in Cas' arms. The teen lifted himself up, his big blue eyes making contact with Dean's green.

"I think….I think, they're Angels."

AN- Stories are updated when I have time and if anyone wants any additional content before I post new chapters at my own pace, feel free to look at my main BIO for prices and information if you don't want to wait for the next upload.


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE- August 14th,20179 PART TWO IS OUT. Story is called **With All MY Heart**

A body slammed harshly against a metal pillar.

"What the fuck do you mean, they're Angels?!"

Dean could hardly hear his little brother yelling at him. His focus was entirely on the teen he had in his hold. He could see red and his vision tunneled. A rational part of his mind was telling him to calm down and to handle this right, but the protective side of himself was screaming 'KILL'. His hunter instincts were in hyper drive. The boy, Jack he remembered vaguely, clawed at his arm bracing his throat. He looked exhausted.

"Dean, everyone is okay," Sam argued, being cautious to approach the other. "No one is dead. Just relax!"

Dean growled, pressing harder until he could hear a chocking sound. Anger….every beat of his heart brimmed with rage. This feeling, it was stronger than anything he had ever felt toward his baby brother. Sam never felt anything this strong and it was both terrifying and addictive.

"D-Dean. Let him go, now."

The deep baritone, almost like gravel soothed his nerves. It was a strong tone that drug away the red clouding his vision.

"NOW, DEAN!"

The hunter stepped back suddenly. Jack dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. Feathers brushed gently against the hunters arm like a balm. He didn't have to look to know it was Cas stepping around him to check on the kid.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

Cas' voice was tender, almost parent-like as he spoke to the teen.

"My power," Jack replied, "I'm what my father calls a Nephilim."

Sam stiffened, hearing those words, catching the attention of the others. The taller man swallowed nervously, his eyes flicking between his brother and the teenager.

"Nephilim? Are you sure? It-It's just Nephilim are half Angels…..real Angels. We hunt monsters. Angels can't be real. That'd mean that God-Satan-Those would be real people too."

It was quiet for a moment before Jack nodded like it was common knowledge.

"Father prefers to be called Lucifer. Uncle Michael doesn't like to speak too much on the matter though. He—has a dislike of mortals….and me."

They were stunned.

"You're like Rosemary's baby?" Dean asked perplexed. "Isn't the world supposed to end when this happened?"

Jack shrugged noncommittally. They were speaking of a variance of the apocalypse like it was tea time. What the hell?!

"Christian zealots and warmongers were notorious for saying these things." He answered simply. "If it was up to father, those people would be right. Mother….I….I prefer to see it like she had. I love her and I want to see the world like she did. Father hates it though."

Jack's eyes softened when he began talking about her. It was easy to feel the way he cherished her memory. The love he felt for her cemented his honesty.

"Is that why you were here?" Sam asked carefully.

The teen nodded.

"Father…he…I don't like being with him. He's harsh and I don't like being around the demons. I don't like hurting people like they do. They just like my power to help them do it. I wanted….I wanted something else. I want to be free to help people. It's the right thing to do and mother would. I know she would, if she had the same choice."

Castiel gently placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. He couldn't leave him like this. Cas' dark wings fluffed up protectively. He couldn't return to work like this either. He turned toward Dean standing to the side observing the scene, looking for answers.

"Dean," Sam whispered to his brother, "We need to take them with us."

The older hunter startled. They can't go from being a duo to a whole family. Would they even fit in Baby on the way back to the Bunker? They needed to research this. Satan's fucking son? This was too much!

"Dean!" Cas barked, dragging his attention back. "It's overwhelming, I am too, but I think Sam's right. I can't go into work like this. There are easily a hundred people going to be showing up on the missing persons list by morning. It's a shit storm."

Dean pulled away from his brother and the officers, stomping his way out of the building toward where he parked the Impala. Luckily, the others followed close behind, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Dean wait!" Sam yelled out, closing in behind. "Dean!"

The hunter yanked the door open to his car key's clenched in his fist.

"Cas," Dean shouted, "What's that case file you got for this whole mess?"

Castiel jerked, wings dropping behind his back, his blue eyes staring deeply into Dean's.

"1653-B," He whispered. "I was rereading the information on the reports earlier."

"Wipe it." Dean demanded. "Do whatever you need to erase everything about us. We can take you, blondie, and the kid, but I don't want the FBI tracking us while we hunt. There's no way…"

Castiel nodded. Dean's expression was a bit desperate. He could see how he was torn between duty and how he felt about the brunette man.

"Get in the car." Dean barked, jerking Cas' attention to him. "For God's sake, get in the fucking car!"

Everyone moved to comply. They understood the stress of the situation. Dean wasn't handling it well, but who would. Sam slid into the passenger seat like always and glanced to his brother wordlessly. This would be either the beginning of something great or a horrible mess, but they had to do something. The Impala's engine roared to life, quickly pulling out into the street. Castiel sighed, still in shock much like the others over how fast tonight's events hit like a bolt of lightning. What were they going to do? Where were they going? What was the Bunker? So many questions and no one dare ask any.

" _This is the end." Castiel thought as he logged into the LAPD data base through Sam's borrowed laptop. "This is the end of LAPD Case #1653-B."_

UPDATE- August 14th,20179 PART TWO IS OUT. Story is called **With All MY Heart**


End file.
